


Salty Water

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	Salty Water

61/71/ABO.

 

Salty Water.

 

金硕珍和田柾国的关系很好，这是成员都知道的事情。

金硕珍和田柾国的关系很特殊，这是金泰亨一个人知道的事情。

金泰亨顺着门缝看到里面的光景，甜腻的味道充斥着整个狭小的换衣间，钻入金泰亨鼻腔内，令他下意识皱起了眉头。

两股并不陌生的信息素分别来自同队的哥哥与弟弟，田柾国正搂抱着已经软成一滩水的硕珍哥，将人抵在墙面上亲吻，从金泰亨的角度恰好可以看到两人唇间的银丝以及金硕珍纤长脖颈上的细密红痕。

沉溺于情欲中的哥哥紧紧环着弟弟的脖子以防下滑，那两条没有赘肉的小腿缠在田柾国的腰侧，两人忘情拥吻，边褪着互相的衣物，甜腻的气味愈发浓重了。

作为窥视者的金泰亨呼吸也急促起来，对金硕珍疯狂的臆想与渴望如同泛滥的杂草般生长着。

他看到田柾国的器物顶入了那个湿漉漉的穴口，硕珍哥的脖子高仰着，喉咙里发出难耐的哽咽或是享受的叹息。

金泰亨握着拳头压抑自己与他们格格不入的海盐信息素爆发而出，手臂上的青筋暴起，屏息凝视着那两人亲密的交合。

紫红的性器在那张合的小口中进出，接壤处溢出不知是谁的体液，因反复撞击而产生细小的泡沫，黏腻的液体濡湿了金硕珍的腿间，湿漉漉一片狼藉，两具极具热情的酮体紧贴着没有一丝缝隙。

他的目光上移到金硕珍迷醉的脸庞，眸子半阖着，因承受撞击以致睫毛不住轻颤着，嘴唇微张似是汲取着空气，精致的侧颜像是被笼罩了一层薄纱，性感又放荡。

“柾国啊……标记哥。”

金泰亨听见那位哥哥这样说。

金硕珍的呻吟拔高了几个调，手指在田柾国的背上不断搔挠着，那双小腿似是稍用了些力度，将埋入自己身体内狠干的少年又缠紧了些许。

甜腻气味过于浓烈了，金泰亨无法再忍耐情绪与躁动，不动声色将那细微的缝隙合上，这扇门便将自己与他二人相隔开来。

金泰亨不止一次见到与自己喜欢的哥哥与那位兴趣相合的弟弟做爱的场景，他们或许是相爱的，所以那位哥哥永远不会属于他金泰亨。

凭什么呢。

第二天，金硕珍从他身边走过，浓郁的甜腻香气侵袭了金泰亨的大脑，几乎就要无法按捺冲动将那哥哥绑起来按在床上狠狠进入，用自己的海盐覆盖那碍事的甜味。

可他不能，他还是要装作是一个好队友，好弟弟的。

田柾国接了一个单人行程，关于旅游冒险节目的，大约要离队近一个月。

他们两人直至分开的前一个夜晚还肆意欢爱着，当然，队内只有金泰亨一人知道。

田柾国暂时离队后，金硕珍自然也颓然了不少，对于什么事情都是兴趣缺缺，今天其余四位队友商酌着要去烤肉，这位大哥也只是摆摆手拒绝了。

“你们玩，哥有些累，就先不参与了。”

问到金泰亨这里，其他四名成员也不免好奇这平时最爱热闹的小老虎弟弟怎么也不愿意加入了，他们并未多想，只是嘱咐二人相互间照应，便一齐出门了。

“泰亨啊，哥有些犯困，先回屋了。”

金泰亨点点头，目光却一直追随着那人脚步不稳的背影，随后被关门声响中断了思绪。

好不公平。

金硕珍的睡眠不甚安稳，迷糊着觉得有人在亲吻他的嘴角，微凉的手掌也探入衣物贴着他腰侧缓慢而暧昧地摩挲着。

他因涌入鼻内的咸湿而浓重的海盐味道清醒了不少，本来挺着腰肢下意识回应人抚摸，倏然睁大眼挣扎起来，小腿胡乱蹬着，踢到那人腰部时换得一声闷哼。

“泰亨……？”

金硕珍朦胧的睡意瞬间退散干净，他试图直起腰来反被人强硬地按回床面，金泰亨整具身体压在他身上，有些难受，何况那只不安分的手还在变本加厉地揪扯着金硕珍的睡衣。

“金泰亨……！”

金泰亨垂首再度亲吻他时，金硕珍早已气恼不已，牙齿狠狠嗑在那人嘴唇上，两人口腔间的血腥味已弥漫开来，金泰亨却像是不知痛般撬开他牙齿去勾缠人闪躲的舌头。

金泰亨像只恼怒的狮子舔吻着金硕珍的身体各处，从沾满津液到下颚移至颈窝，啃咬着凸起的锁骨，疼痛令金硕珍皱着眉毛，每每躲避都被Alpha用蛮力按回原位。

金泰亨已经舔咬着他胸前两点，手上也将两人身上的衣物褪得差不多了，见金硕珍仍在执拗地拒绝着，他也不耐烦了，瞬间，侵略性的海盐味道侵占了整个屋子。

身为Omega的金硕珍在情事里本就处于极度劣势，被人信息素压制只能服从于那人身下，双腿被强硬掰开按至他身体两侧，韧带撕扯的感觉令他不适地小幅度扭动起来。

金泰亨满意地感受到金硕珍房屋内属于田柾国的糖果气味越来越淡，取而代之的是海盐混入清水的味道。

果然，比起糖水来，还是盐水更让他喜欢。

“呜……”

这几天本就临近金硕珍的发情期，抑制剂都已预备好了，现下被Alpha用信息素刺激到提前进入发情期，他也忍得辛苦，他如何能想得到同队弟弟居然对自己抱有这种疯狂的想法。

金硕珍后穴发了水灾，湿腻的液体顺着大腿向下滑，浸湿了身下的床单，那处未被触碰便开始自行张合，等待着他人的进入。

金泰亨俯下身，舌尖由人脚踝舔至那隐蔽的入口周围，将属于金硕珍的液体尽数舔去，灵活的舌刺探着那张缩的穴口，如愿尝得了金硕珍的味道。

“进来吧……你快进来……”

被情热冲昏头脑的金硕珍哪分得清什么，手指拽着那人头发轻扯着，黏糊的声音催促着。

金泰亨也不再折磨他了，性器已顶在了那湿润的入口，小穴无师自通含着挺硬的顶端，迫不及待邀人闯入，金泰亨按着金硕珍肩膀迫使人张开紧闭的眼。

“硕珍哥，我是谁？”

金硕珍不肯说话了，偶尔用喉咙里发出难耐的低吟，但就是撇过头不与金泰亨对视。

金泰亨有的是耐性，将硬物只推入一半便不再行动了，湿润的内壁软肉争先恐后缠着他的欲望吮吸，他仍忍着一入到底的欲望，掰着人下巴继续询问他。

“说话，硕珍哥。”

饮鸩止渴不能缓解金硕珍的燥热，他脑内最后一根弦终于被海盐的味道割断了，他不再压抑自己的声音，抓着身上人手臂哀求起来。

“泰亨……！”

空虚的后庭被填满了，金硕珍仰着头不住喘气呻吟，脚趾因舒爽绷紧，金泰亨先是浅尝辄止抽插着，意识到Omega天生的体质优势可以承受更大冲击后，加快频率顶撞着身下渴望多年的人。

“啊……”

金硕珍卸下了一切顾虑，双臂搭在金泰亨脖子上，任由人在疯狂的冲撞时在他颈窝内烙下难以消去的红印。

临近点时，金泰亨反而放慢了动作，金硕珍睁开沉重的眼皮，未待回过神来便被人翻了个身，两人下体仍紧密结合着。

金泰亨掐着他的腰迫使他抬高，新的体位使得金硕珍体内硬物进入到难以料想的深度，他的呻吟也变调了，不顾疲软的腰肢，再度开始试图挣脱金泰亨的束缚。

“不要，泰亨，不要，求你了。”

金硕珍摇着头，眼眶开始泛红，掉下的眼泪与被单上湿腻的各种液体混合在一起。

“硕珍哥。”

金泰亨蛮横地进攻那条缝隙，全然不顾身下人剧烈的颤悚与哭喊，毅然将自己送入了那边极乐之地。

“泰亨……”

金硕珍的手臂挡在自己的眼前，牙齿几近将下唇咬出血来。

“你是我的。”

金泰亨按着金硕珍的肩胛，垂首咬上人颈后那块腺体，将自己的信息素注入时受到了田柾国糖果信息素的阻碍，他狠了狠心，下身愈往深处挤，噬咬的力度也重了些，引得Omega发出低低的哭音。

当咸湿的海盐味道完全覆盖掉那甜腻的糖果香气时，金硕珍已不堪重负昏厥过去了。

金泰亨眼里满是歉意，他将性器从人内里撤出，带出不少黏滑的液体。

他亲吻着金硕珍布有泪痕的脸颊，随后舔了舔自己的嘴唇，嗅着空气的崭新的海盐味道。

“果然还是盐与水更般配啊。”

 

TBC.


End file.
